Merry Christmas Darling
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Finchel Christmas Drabble for Nic! Rachel and Finn are spending the holidays in Lima and Rachel has a surprise for Finn.


A/n: This is a drabble for Nic! Merry Christmas!

_Merry Christmas Darling_

They hadn't been back to Lima in almost a year but Christmas time was Finn's favorite holiday and his Mom was begging him to come home. Even if he was 24 years old, he was still the biggest Mommy's boy ever. He was willing to please his mother with a visit even though he would rather spend his Christmas in the cozy little apartment with Rachel in their city, New York City. They had only been married about 5 months and they were still basking in their honeymoon glory. He had just finished college at CUNY for his teaching degree and he landed a great job at Wilson Whitney Elementary School in lower Manhattan after his graduation. He had followed his heart to music and teaching and found his way to teaching it to young children. He loved his job every day and he was so proud of himself that he was where he was today.

Rachel was equally proud of Finn. She had always known that he would find his dream and the brief time that the two spent apart he did. They had been through a bunch of rough patches in life but now they were together. She had graduated from NYADA and was Legally Blonde the Musical as Enid Hoops. Not the biggest role but it was a role none the less. Finn found it funny that Rachel was playing the role of a Feminist Activist because Rachel had always played that role in her life. He was there opening night with a dozen roses and a silly grin on his face proud of his woman. When they married, Rachel thought her life couldn't be any more perfect but it was perfect. This was their first Christmas together and they were going to be spending it with the in-laws in Lima. She was going to enjoy the time they had there because the New Year was going to be hectic for them.

There they were snuggling under the blue comforter set that was originally Finn's from high school. The bed was still big enough for Finn but Rachel found herself sleeping on top of Finn's body, not that she minded. The mornings that they could spend together, Rachel always enjoyed listening to Finn's breathing or even his heartbeat. She felt his arms wrapped around her as the morning light leaked through the window blinds that were on the opposite side of the room. The house wasn't normally cold but Finn's old room was. She was shaking slightly as she slid out of Finn's grasp moving off the bed looking at the clock revealing that it was quite early in the morning. Ever since she started a relationship, she had to deal with Christmas, not that she minded. She was Jewish so they celebrated the Jewish Holiday before Christmas so she was happy that both holidays were important to both of them. She could hear Finn snoring lightly as she slipped on her slippers and her robe over the blood red nightie she wore for him the night before.

She creped down the stairs smelling cinnamon buns and coffee float through the house. She heard small conversation dancing through the air. She tied her robe up stepping into the kitchen finding Kurt, Blaine, Carole, and Burt laughing over a pot of coffee and bacon. Rachel could smell it. The scents have become more potent to her since she found out the news. She craved food she knew she should eat and she knew that the coffee wasn't good for her. She saw Carole's face light up as Rachel entered the kitchen tucking her brunette hair behind her ears. Finn liked to sleep in when he could but he was usually the first up in the morning on Christmas. Maybe it was the fact that they both carry full time jobs now or just are getting older but he was sleeping pretty heavy and she didn't want to wake him.

"Good morning Mrs. Hudson." Carole smiled knowing Rachel still was taking in the marriage.

"How long have you guys been up?" Rachel questioned as she moved around the island taking a seat next to Kurt who was sipping on his coffee from his Santa mug. Blaine was icing the cinnamon buns as Burt was trying to find the morning news on the flat screen on the counter.

"Oh, well I woke up around five to finish wrapping some last minute gifts." Carole said pulling out a place piling her plate with bacon and eggs.

"And Blaine and I just woke up thanks to the neighbor's loud dog. I swear the thing needs a muzzle." Kurt said in a disgusted voice as if his beauty sleep was disturbed.

"Kurt, don't blame the dog for your sour mood." Blaine said handing him a small plate with the morning treat for him. Kurt rolled his eyes before leaning in kissing him.

"Where is Finn?" Carole asked pouring Rachel a cup of coffee.

"Still sleeping, we are both so tired lately." Rachel looked down at the cup being shoved in her hand but she pushed it away shaking her head. "No thank you." Carole's eyes popped a little looking at her.

"No coffee?" Carole was dumbfounded for a moment as she saw Rachel eyeing the bacon. "Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel said quick to the uptake looking away feeling gazes on her. She was worried that people were catching onto her recent antics. She had been moody, extra hungry, dodging any type of alcohol and caffeine, and getting sick every second of the day. She had a hint that Carole was letting on and by the end of the day everyone would know the truth, including Finn. "Can I have some bacon?"

"Bacon? Rachel what is wrong with you?" Kurt said wiping his lips free of icing. Rachel bit her lip nervously trying not to spill the beans.

"It just smells good that's all." Rachel said running her fingers through his hair.

"Bacon cravings, no coffee, the fact that you were in the bathroom all night last night; I don't know but if I had to bet, I would say you were pregnant." Blaine said shrugging as he moved to the living room finding a seat next to Burt watching the news. Kurt and Carole both turned their heads at her and she turned bright red trying to control herself.

"Please don't say anything; I was going to surprise everyone this morning. I wanted to tell Finn first." Rachel said in a panic mode. Carole squealed lightly before rushing over to her hugging her tightly.

"My first grandchild!" Carole said in happiness as Rachel tried to quiet her from releasing the secret to Finn.

"I was going to tell him this morning…" Rachel said leaning away from Carole grabbing a piece of bacon on instinct. She bit it knowing that she was going to regret it ten minutes from now. The doctor she had saw told her that during pregnancies, the vegan lifestyle is really hard to maintain, so she knew that she wasn't going to regret it that much.

"I promise I won't say a word and Kurt won't either. Will you Kurt?" Carole said giving him a stern look as he raised his hands in air before coming over to hug Rachel.

"I promise I won't say a word until he knows, but oh my god, we are going to style that baby up." Kurt said grabbing her hands jumping up and down. Rachel celebrated with him for a moment before Carole and Kurt headed out to the living room with their coffee and cinnamon rolls getting the gifts sorted out. Rachel nibbled on the bacon for a moment longer knowing that she was regretting each second that she was doing it. She put the bacon down shaking her hands from crumbs as she pulled out two coffee mugs from the cabinet as she turned on the tea kettle boiling some water. She poured two packets of hot cocoa into the cups as she waited for the water to boil. She could hear Blaine and Kurt giggling in the living room knowing they were laughing over gifts they probably purchased each other. As Rachel got lost in her thoughts, she felt two strong arms wrap around her as she could smell Finn's scent creep up against her.

"Merry Christmas Rach." Finn said quietly into her ear. She smiled before turning around seeing Finn standing in a pair of red flannel pants and a white beater top. His hair was messy and he had his Captain America slippers on. He was still such a kid at heart.

"Merry Christmas Finny!" Rachel said in happiness as she leaned up kissing his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and wished that they were alone at the moment so they could spend a few moments canoodling in happiness, but Carole could walk in any time. Finn pulled away slightly giving Rachel a funny look.

"Why do I taste bacon on your lips?" Finn asked biting his lip with a slight chuckle wondering if he was dreaming.

"I do?" She said trying to hide it as she pulled away getting the kettle off the stove. "Weird." She poured the hot water into the coffee mugs making the hot cocoa. She stirred it up and put a few marshmallows in the drink and handing him a cup.

"No coffee?" Finn was baffled as he grabbed the cup from her smiling.

"Not today." She grabbed his hand taking him to the living room sitting on the couch they had taken a nap on yesterday.

"Can we open some gifts? I mean, I didn't wake up at the butt crack of dawn because I know how you were so tired last night." Finn said setting his coffee cup on the table leaning back hoping Rachel would say yes. Rachel looked at him before nodding.

"Yes, we can open gifts, but you have to open my gift first because it is very important." Rachel moved from the couch pulling a medium size wrapped gift from the tree and laying it in his lap.

"It's big…" Finn said lifting it up. "It's somewhat heavy. What is this?" Finn said tugging slightly at the wrapping paper. Rachel hoped that he would just rip it off as fast as he could but he was torturing her taking his time.

"Finn!" Rachel said kneeling in front of him laying her head on his legs. "Open it!" Finn smiled widely before ripping off the red paper seeing a framed picture of Rachel. It wasn't a normal picture. Rachel was wearing a white baby doll nightie that was showing her belly quite significantly. She was wearing boy shorts and her hands were touching her stomach. Finn was lost at why Rachel was giving her a picture of her half naked in front of his family but when he examined the picture further, Finn noticed there were words written on Rachel's belly in red paint. 'Daddy's Little Star'. Finn took a deep breath before looking up into her eyes trying to figure out what to say.

"Rach? Baby…does this mean…." He was shocked and couldn't think.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered as she moved up to the couch smiling. Finn didn't say a word he put down the picture and wrapped his arms around Rachel taking in her scent remembering the moment he would forever. Finn Hudson felt like the happiest man in the world. Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson was pregnant with his child and he was going to have two little stars in his house, Rachel and their child, whether it be a boy or a girl he was happy and that was all that matter. He could feel tears well up in his eyes and he ran his fingers through her hair whispering into her ear.

"I love you so much. I have never been happier than I am now." Finn said through his tears as he pulled away kissing her. She kissed his lips before pulling away looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Darling." Rachel said remembering this moment forever.


End file.
